Flippy
'Flippy Doggenbottom'His full name was revealed in the back of his trading card. is a dog NPC toon who is located in Mickey Toon Hall in the Toontown Central playground. As president of the Toon Council, he governs Toontown in many ways. This includes hosting special parties, organizing grand openings, giving out prizes for Toontown contests, and revealing upcoming events and features. First seen in the Toontorial, Flippy will introduce and instruct toons to use SpeedChat and SpeedChat Plus. Later, he will assign ToonTasks to help new toons learn the basics of the game. After toons get done with every ToonTask, they will be sent to Flippy to receive their final Bossbot cog suit part. SOS toon ]] Flippy is also an SOS toon that toons may have to rescue in the Vice President battle. Completing the battle and rescuing him will give them two of his SOS card, which is a 5-star Toon-Up SOS card. As with all all-toon Toon-Up gags, the healing points will be divided evenly to all toons in battle. #136 laff points to one toon #68 laff points to two toons #45 laff points to three toons #34 laff points to four toons ToonTasks Gag training This ToonTask allows toons to start their gag track training for Toon-Up or Sound. This ToonTask is part of Toontown Central's ToonTasks. Final Bossbot cog suit piece This ToonTask allows toons to earn their final Bossbot cog suit piece. This ToonTask is part of the Bossbot cog suit ToonTasks. Quotes Trading card Trivia *Flippy is the iconic promotional character for Toontown Online. *The desktop icon for the launcher is Flippy's face. **Previously, it is a picture of a brown dog toon with a tall head and it smiles. However, it was still used for the launcher icon in Brazil until its closure. **This brown dog might have been Flippy before he was redesigned from brown to aqua. *Flippy replies to some of the comments on Toontown's blog posts. *On his trading card, he is wearing a suit, although he wears ordinary clothes in the real game. **There is also a picture on a Toon Council blog post where Flippy is wearing accessories. **Also on his trading card, he is seen cutting a red ribbon, which marks the opening of Disney's Toontown Online. *The drawings of him on the main website have him colored deep blue rather than his normal aqua color in the game. **The drawings also sometimes portray his shirt as only having one stripe in the middle as opposed to two. *There is a painting of him in Mickey Toon Hall doing the Bored emotion. *Flippy's clothes can be bought (shirt) in Donald's Dock and his pants can be bought in Donald's Dreamland. *His size is slightly larger than the middle toon size (not short legs, not long legs, not fat, not tall torso) so that toons may not copy his looks perfectly. *In the Toontorial, he helps toons on using the SpeedChat and the introduction of SpeedChat Plus. **Whenever players make a cat toon in any color, saying "Toontastic!" from the SpeedChat to him makes them a black cat, and the effect is permanent.` *He is the third dog NPC to be encountered in the Toontorial and the game. The first is Tutorial Tom and the second is HQ Harry. *Before doodles are discovered, he lost his and goes to Minnie's Melodyland. Minnie Mouse said that she spotted Flippy's doodle somewhere in Tenor Terrace and the doodle hides in a ditch just near Anna's Cruises Travel Agency. Somewhat later, Flippy's doodle returns to him along with thousands of different doodles. *He can only be a black cat during Friday the 13th. * The first gags he used are: Lipstick, Anvil, Whole Cream Pie (along with the Flunky's glasses), Glass of Water, Banana Peel, Small Magnet/Big Magnet (along with a Cog gear) and TNT. ** These gags can be seen in the newer Mickey Toon Hall on display. *Flippy also has a "Trading Card" called "Flippy's Many Faces," which shows him doing various emotes. *In the Japanese version of Toontown Online, Flippy's artwork has a tall head instead of the small head. *Flippy was redesigned from a brown dog to an aqua dog. Gallery References Category:Dogs Category:NPCs Category:SOS toons Category:Toontown Central Category:Toon-Up SOS toons Category:Toontorial Category:Major NPCs Category:Toons